As wireless network system usage grows, more and more network nodes are added to the system to allow coping with the increased traffic demands, and to help ensure uniform coverage. Accordingly, power consumption and co-channel interference associated with a wireless system has been growing. It is prudent to enable or disable these network nodes based on the need to contain network power consumption and co-channel interference. According to the LTE standard [TR36.927, Potential solutions for energy saving for E-UTRAN] some network nodes can be powered down to reduce power consumption as well as to reduce interference in the system when the system senses low traffic. In power down mode, a network node is still operational to send and receive backhaul messages. However, all or most of its over-the-air transmission and reception functionality is turned off.